Lord Hater
Lord Hater (simply known as Hater) is the main antagonist of Season 1 of the 2013 Disney television series Wander Over Yonder. He is the evil ruler of the Hater Empire, Wander's arch-nemesis, and Commander Peepers' leader and boss. He was voiced by Keith Ferguson, who also played Reaper in Overwatch, and Marluxia and the Kingdom Hearts series. Personality Lord Hater is a violent, oppressive, power-hungry, heartless, evil and cruel dictator who hates being told what to do by those he declares lower than him, including his own henchman, Peepers. What he desires most is absolute rule of the entire universe under his iron fist, and no one stands in his way. However, he incredibly hates Wander, the physical opposite of everything that he is, and cannot stand him due to his superfluous optimism, obliviousness to his evil, one-sided, prejudicial and discriminatory friendliness. This antipathy not only infuriates him, but also drives him over the edge to complete impulsivity and attempts to obliterate Wander, even putting his plans aside just to do so. He can also be arrogant and manipulative, as he is easily distracted when he believes he has the upper hand. But when worse comes to worse, Lord Hater is a dangerous and vituperative tyrant and a foe to not be taken lightly, for instance when he realized his other nemesis Emperor Awesome was almost going to receive the chance of universal control before he could, this caused him to abandon Wander and easily took out the entire Fist Fighters army with one punch while rushing to Awesome and defeated him in under a second. Although Hater has a reputation as a feared galactic conqueror and an all-around tyrant, he is exceedingly immature and obstreperous, prone to throwing temper tantrums and reacting irrationally to even the slightest grievance. Thus his behavior occasionally resembles that of a curmudgeonly and petulant child rather than an intergalactic villain, for example, when he kind of had a fit and argued with Peepers like a little kid when he asked him to wait until the morning to destroy the kings. He also has terrible, atrocious, and unpleasant table manners, as shown in his date with the disguised Sylvia, when he eats messily in front of her. Sometimes Commander Peepers fathers him. Lord Hater is also incredibly awkward, diffident, unassertive, and bashful around women and gets his tongue tied when speaking to one because he doesn't have a girlfriend, but desperately wants one, implying that he is a tad lonely in life. When forced to confront beautiful and attractive women, Lord Hater ends up babbling like a buffoon and saying incomprehensible gibberish. In some occasions, anyone see Lord Hater getting seduced by ladies (or anyone wearing girls clothing), for example when he almost married disguised Sylvia, and believed Wander was a lady when the latter crashed too disguised his wedding. Or when Peepers and Sylvia team up to stop Hater and Wander's concert by dressing up as girls, cheering them on and making them do several crazy things, such as singing faster, in Spanish and even backwards. Lord Hater is also seen going to ridiculous lengths to earn Lord Dominator's affection, such as sending her flowers and nearly getting him and his followers annihilated. But, beside his evil terror ways deep down the only two things he care about is: Captain Tim and Commander Peepers. If one of them get lost, in danger, or if someone threaten to harm them, Hater would go on on an unstoppable rage and become extremely powerful then before. However with Peepers, he would usually try to cover up his feelings toward him and sometimes act like he doesn't care about him or need him. With Captain Tim, he treats him like a dog, a baby talk to him, and let him maul him believing it is the way Captain Tim shows love toward him. Physical Appearance Lord Hater is a tall, skeletal being. His face is a skull with ragged-looking shards for teeth, and his eyes are sunken in and have lime green sclera with black pupils. He wears a black and red cloak with a hood covering most of his head. Behind his head, two yellow horns in the shape of lightning bolts can be seen like the Watchdogs. He has skeletal looking arms and wears long, yellow, raggedy gloves over his seemingly clawed, four-fingered hands. Underneath his cloak, he wears underwear and black shoes on his feet. Gallery Images Lord Dominator's silhouette..jpg Lord Hater.png Vlcsnap-2017-03-04-14h26m16s157.png|Lord Hater showing his natural bolt-shaped horns. Monkeyboy.png|Lord Hater in his chimpanzee form. Tumblr_inline_o9fs46iEoG1si9fkn_500.png|The NASA capsule in which Lord Hater traveled as "Monkeyboy". Trivia *He was voiced by Keith Ferguson, who previously voiced Bloo in Foster's Home for Imaginary Friends (another animated show created by Craig McCracken), Marluxia in Kingdom Hearts, and Deputy Durland in Gravity Falls. *Lord Hater occasionally gasps and screams like a woman, using stock female gasp and scream sounds. *The lightning bolts on his head are part of his skeleton body. *His origin story was supposed to be explored in Season 3. *In "The Waste of Time" and "The End of the Galaxy", it is implied that Lord Hater was once an astronaut chimpanzee from NASA. Navigation Category:Wander Over Yonder villains Category:Comedy Villains Category:Power Hungry Category:Master of Hero Category:Obsessed Category:Male Category:Tyrants Category:Archenemy Category:Skeletons Category:Animals Category:Anthropomorphic Characters Category:Evil from the past Category:Heretics Category:Monsters Category:Big Bads Category:Hegemony Category:Evil Vs. Evil Category:Failure-Intolerant Category:Warlords Category:Cartoon Villains Category:Evil Creator Category:Nemesis Category:Undead Category:Arrogant Category:Sadists Category:Torturer Category:Mongers Category:Scapegoat Category:TV Show Villains Category:Control Freaks Category:Terrorists Category:Arena Masters Category:Honorable Category:Paranoid Category:Wrathful Category:Protagonists Category:Mischievous Category:Immortals Category:Insecure Category:Supervillains Category:God Wannabe Category:Science Fantasy Villains Category:Master Manipulator Category:Opportunists Category:Military Category:Monarchs Category:Gaolers Category:Humanoid Category:Rivals Category:Leader Category:In Love Category:On & Off Category:Oppressors Category:Slaver Category:Brutes Category:Abusers Category:Animal Cruelty Category:Charismatic Category:Extravagant Category:Destroyers Category:Greedy Category:Wealthy Category:Vengeful Category:Crackers Category:Propagandists Category:Successful Category:Polluters Category:Liars Category:Trickster Category:Neutral Evil Category:Master Orator Category:Fighter Category:Mechanically Modified Category:Homicidal Category:Magic Category:One-Man Army Category:Elementals Category:Liches Category:Xenophobes Category:Supremacists Category:Murderer Category:Stalkers Category:Friend of the hero Category:Betrayed Category:Harbingers Category:Protective Category:Monster Master Category:Psychological Abusers Category:Destroyer of Innocence Category:Hero's Lover Category:Starvers Category:Elitist Category:Criminals Category:Defilers Category:Vandals Category:Corrupting Influence Category:Usurper Category:Disciplinarians Category:Spy Category:Golddiggers Category:Traitor Category:Related to Hero Category:Barbarian Category:Envious Category:Strategic Category:Perverts Category:Aliens Category:Mastermind Category:Hypocrites Category:Lawful Evil Category:Cheater Category:Anti-Villain Category:Genocidal Category:Totalitarians Category:Remorseful